Shadows of the Night
by StupidlySmart
Summary: Ryan a young girl visiting Volturi is visited by a strange yet beautiful creature one stormy night. Which soon leads to things she could have only dreamed were real one of those things is Alec a beautiful yet deadly creature who loves to play games.
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N I don't own anything Twilight all I own is my own creativity! Please read and review constructive criticism is always welcome also all things described will eventually have pictures. So read enjoy and let the world of Stormy Night draw you in) **_

**Chapter One: Stormy Night**

It was a dark and stormy, the sounds crashed around me like a blanket, scary yet the crashing was comforting, like a soft caress. I felt a breeze move past me quickly for a second I thought I had imagined it, but when I felt a pair of cold hands grasp me I knew that I was no longer dreaming. I tried to scream but a hand muffled it."Look at me" a cool bell like voice demanded and when I did I found myself looking into a pair of bright red eyes. The creature looked no older than 23 she had long honey colored hair and curves in all the right places which she showed off in her skintight shirt and pants. As I looked at her I began to feel at ease and when the creature saw me relax she whispered in her bell voice "stay here and wait for me to come for you tomorrow I promise I'll be back. "And with that the creature was gone like a ghost.

The clock struck noon and the door opened and a women exactly identical to the creature I had seen last night appeared only this women had purple eyes which I immediately assumed were fake. She smiled at me and trilled "Come along we don't want to miss the tour now do we?" and with that she strode off leaving me in the midst of at least 200 confused tourists who began to blindly follow her into the dancing streets of Volturi Italy. She walked through the door of a huge old world castle, with paintings that were probably older than God himself. She led us into a room with fifty creatures with the red eyes. The three in the middle appeared to be the leaders and when the one in the middle stood up I knew I was in trouble. I couldn't describe it; it was just a feeling of knowing something awful was coming. As the man stood he addressed the other creatures and announced "Feast my children." That is when the screaming started. I did not think nor did I take the time to plan what I was about to do, because when I saw the dead bodies around me I quickly bolted to the huge wooden door and wrenched it open. I was blindly running through the huge halls, taking so many twists and turns I was becoming dizzy. I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere along the way and I ended up at a dead end, with no way out. I could hear them moving and my heart sped up and I tried desperately to calm it hoping, praying they wouldn't hear and pass me up. I thought I had achieved this when I suddenly felt a burst of wind, and the next thing I knew the most beautiful man I had ever seen was standing in front of me. He had hair as black as midnight and a beautifully sculpted face. He leaned in closer and closer so close until I thought he was going to kiss me then he went in a completely different direction. Suddenly his full lips parted and I felt teeth graze my pulse point. I tried to wriggle free but his grip was like a vice not to mention bone chillingly cold, I shivered and suddenly a voice called out " Not her" the boy pulled away but kept his grip on me and that was when I got my first full look at him and he looked to be wearing a uniform of all black with a gold necklace with a "V" engraved in the middle of a circle he didn't look any older than 16 which surprised me because he was very strong, inhumanly strong. "But Aro-""No buts Alec now drop the girl and send her over to me." The boy Alec dropped me and I hit the ground with a loud bang. The man whom I recognized from earlier came over to me and offered me a hand up; I glared coldly at him and refused it. Something flashed in his eyes for a moment but it was covered quickly. When he spoke his voice sounded aged but melodious all the same. "I dear child am Aro, now may I be so kind as to know the name of this young women sitting in front of me?" I almost refused but something about him told me that if I did not answer him bad things would happen, so I responded with my voice barely above a whisper " Ryan" "Wonderful, wonderful now may I be so blunt as to ask how old you are?" he sounds bemused, but I'm not and I barley manage to choke out "15" "Ash so young but such extraordinary talents. Let me see your hand dear Ryan" I quickly oblige and soon it feels like every thought I ever had was racing through my head at top speed and then as quickly as it had started it had stopped. "Marvelous, truly marvelous. Felix take young Ryan to her room and make sure she is comfortable. Also if you would be so kind explain to her what is happening" Aro demanded. And the bulkiest man or creature I had ever seen responded "Yes Master and quickly carried me away. Felix carried me into a room and set me on a bed he took the chair next to me and said in a very quiet yet booming voice " We are Vampires-" But before he could finish my body gave way to heaving sobs because somehow I knew I would never see my family again and when he told me all those beautiful creatures I had seen I sobbed harder, he tried to calm me but to no avail eventually he stopped trying and I fell into a blissful sleep, dreading what I would have to face tomorrow and wondering if I was eternally damned for life because the way things were looking odds defiantly were not in my favor.


	2. Chapter Two A little bit stronger

I heard muffled yelling in the background and then suddenly my cocoon of blankets I had wrapped myself in was gone. I heard a loud booming voice in the back ground yelling "Get up Ryan! I said get your lazy ass out of bed now!" suddenly a pair of strong cold arms lifted me up and that's when I realized I wasn't home anymore and the events of last

night came rushing back. I looked up and saw the vampire above was just as beautiful as the rest only twice as big. "Ryan, you okay you look like you're going to be sick?" his voice was soft and attentive now and realized all at once that maybe Felix wasn't so bad, and that if I stuck by him I would be ok. "No, no I'm fine really, I just got lost in my

own thoughts I suppose." Oh well as long as your okay, hurry up and get ready we are leaving in 15 minutes." and with that Felix closed the door behind him and left. Thankful for the privacy I took a good look at my room. The bed was huge bigger than a king size the bed had a creamy velvet comforter that was extremely soft to the touch. Over to the left there was a small sitting area with a chase lounge and a huge TV in the corner that was hidden from view. There was a huge window that had the most amazing view. The

floors were a shiny oak and the headboard dark. I went over to the door that I assumed had the bathroom behind it and walked through. The shower was huge and right next to the door when you walked in. The tub was a moderate size with golden tile going around the side, the same tile that covered the walls floor, and vanity. I quickly stripped and turned the water on to scolding hot, the water soothed my aching muscles and I stepped out once I was done grabbing one of the fluffy black towels. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me and went over to where my suitcase was now sitting and pulled out a pair of undergarments and grey wash jeans and a plain white shirt that I had sprayed with crackle nail polish. I went back to the bathroom and applied a layer of eyeliner and mascara, and then proceeded towel dried my hair letting the black and purple locks fall

around my face contradicting strongly with my jade green eyes. I grabbed a pair of red boots and pulled them on. As soon as I was done Felix walked in declaring that my time was up. "Lets go Ryan Aro wishes to see you in the feeding room- I mean throne room." He walked out the door at a quick pace and I took the time that I was behind him to study him freely. Felix was well muscled and had dark brown almost black hair. We soon reached the throne room and there were vampires lining the walls watching us, but the ones on the thrones caught my eye immediately. The one in the middle was obviously Aro he had shoulder length wavy brown hair, the man on his right hand bleached blond straight hair and his face was pulled into a very aggravated expression at the sight of me. The man on Aro's left looked like Aro but with different facial features, he looked bored in contrast to Aro's over eager puppy dog look. Aro glided forward and grasped my hand. He pulled away and mumbled "Interesting." He turned to me and spoke "I trust Felix

told you everything." He said it as a statement not a question then proceeded to look accusingly at Felix. Felix started to fidget uncomfortably and I felt the strong urge to protect him. So I chimed in "No, your Royal Creepiness he didn't but that is only because I fell asleep before he could tell me anything." My tone was biting and cruel and it clearly showed my displeasure. "Well then dear one I will explain everything" and with that he launched into his explanation. "We my dear are vampires, we need blood to

survive, but we do not hunt in Voltura. Are coven is known as the Voturi, we are the rulers of the vampire world and we execute those who break the rules. Are guard consists of two parts the lower and elite. The lower are there in case of an attack to defend us before we send in the elite. The elite are the ones with special talents or powers, which I shall get to later. Any questions Ryan?" "No sir." Well then I will introduce you to my guard of elite's saving the most special for last. The girl you see standing behind me is Renata; she is here to protect me. Renata is what you would call a shield she repels other vampires and keeps them from getting to close to me." I looked at Renata she was plain with

straight light brown hair, but beautiful all the same. "You have already met Felix who is standing behind you, he is extremely strong stronger than any other vampire. Corin and Afton are over there, they have no talent but they are a favorite of mine so I let them move up to a spot on the elite." I looked over to where Aro was pointing and spotted the two vampires. Afton was no older than 14 with dark red hair, and Corin looked to be about 35 with shoulder length dirty blond hair. "Chelsea is Afton's mate her talent is the talent to create friendship and loyalty ties to people; I am also very fond of her. The girl who took you on the tour is Heidi. She is what we call a fisher as she fishes for our food; her talent is the talent to make you trust her in any situation." I looked over to Heidi and shivered remembering her night time visit. "The two sitting on either side of me are

Caius and Marcus. The two guard members standing on either side of us are Jane and Alec." When he pointed out Alec I felt a twinge of unrepressable fear and my heart immediately sped up. "Jane's power is to cause an insurmountable amount of pain when she wants to just by looking at you. Now Alec can cut off all your senses, or however many he would like. Now these powers are mental not physical. Any questions dear?" "No." I barely noticed him talking to me I was too busy studying Jane she had light blond hair and the same facial features as Alec, she looked to be about 16. I suddenly realized something as I looked back at Alec, he and Jane were twins. "Now to explain the rules, I

will treat you as my daughter, but in return you must obey my rules. NO running away, no going anywhere without being accompanied by a guard, you must eat at least twice a day. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Yes your Royal Shit Head, but I have just one question when can I go the fuck HOME?" The last word rose to a shout because to put it frankly I was panicking. What if I never saw my family again or my friends? "You do not speak us like that you filthy Vermin" spat Caius. "Now, now Caius it will just take her time to adjust. You are not going home Ryan you will stay here with us until you are old enough to be changed which will be on your seventeenth birthday." Suddenly my knees

felt week beneath me and I thought I was going to faint. "Now who is to be your guard? Ah I know Alec." "Yes master?" Alec's voice was beautiful like rough velvet with no trace of an accent. "You will be in charge of young Ryan doing not let her leave your sight." "Yes Master" he did not argue but his voice had gone a few octaves colder at Aro's order. "Come human" he spat at me as if I was a dog, and when I didn't move he picked me up under my arms and I began kicking and screaming the whole way. Then suddenly I no longer could hear, see, or fell anything and soon everything went black. When I woke up I was back in my room comfortably snuggled into my bed and I felt safe and content. I

spotted Alec leaning against the bathroom door, looking extremely displeased at the thought of me waking up. "Alec?" I venture carefully for I was scared he would snap and drain me. Apparently my fear was obvious because Alec scoffed loudly. "I have more control than that you stupid insignificant human." He sounded extremely agitated. "Now what is your question Human?" He made the word sound foul and dirty. "Well I was just wondering why I blacked out, for no reason." Alec smirked a beautiful smirk that made my heart skip a beat. Then I realized he had used his power on me. The realization must have shown on my face because he chuckled amused. Suddenly my temper flared and

the words flowed before my brain had time to register what I was saying. "You Bastard! How dare you! You are sick fucker! And I have a fucking name you know!" "I know, Human" He replies."My name is really simple just two syllables Ryan. Now say it with me Ry-an. Ok now you try." I'd rather not because you are vermin beneath me." "Well Aro didn't see it that way he saw me as a valuable family member. A daughter if I recall correctly. You wouldn't want to upset his new daughter now would you _Leech_?" His eyes flash dangerously and I suddenly realize I have gone too far. Curse my big gob of a mouth. He leans in dangerously close to me and whispers "I suggest you watch how you talk to me or it may just be the last thing you ever do" his breath is sweet and smells like the fresh rain_. _Immediately feel myself getting aroused, but I quickly snapped out of it when he

pulled away. In response to his threat I responded cockily "Well I am sure Aro put down orders that I am not to be killed be sides I'm not scared of you. Because all you really are is Aro's little bitch boy" Alec is pissed and it is very evident on his face and now I am scared and my hearts racing. Suddenly Alec lets out a low growl and lunges at me.

_**(A/N ohhh cliffy don't you just love me? Please read and review! Well until next time**_

_**~Hunter~)**_

[Type text]


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N I own nothing except my own creativity. Will someone please! Tell me how to upload pictures, cuz as soon as I get that I can start uploading pictures of the characters so Please HELP! ENJOY!)**_

**Chapter Three- Pain**

Alec lunged at me with a growl and I screamed because I was truly and utterly terrified. He landed on top of me and whispered in his velvety voice "I will kindly suggest you not under estimate me because it will not get you very far." As he whispered his sweet breath tickled my ear and I began to wonder what those ice cold full lips would feel like on my warm ones. The thought sent delighted shivers through me. My heart immediately sped up and from his smirk when he pulled away I am guessing he heard it.

He resumed his spot against the door and my stomach rumbled. Alec heard it and suggested "Why don't we go get some food for the Human." Again he spoke it like the word was filthy. I exploded at that one word, all my pent up anger coming out at his words. "MY NAME IS RYAN! It's only two fucking syllables it is not that difficult you stupid _Leech_! Now if you will kindly excuse me I am going to get myself some food whether you come with me or not!" and with that I march out of the door.

Once I walked a couple of feet I realized I had just angered one of the most powerful vampires in existence for the Third time. So with that thought at the fore front of my brain and I sprinted like a bat strait out of hell. After few turns I smacked into a solid breathing wall and fell right on my ass. I looked up realizing that walls don't breathe and was relieved that it was Felix and not Alec. Felix hauls me to my feet in one move and stands me on my own feet. "From the looks of things little Ryan you were running from something."

"No, I wasn't running from anyone." My voice is too quick and panicky to be in anyway convincing. "Well who was it? Whoever it was, I will be more than happy to kick their sorry ass all the way to America." "It's Alec" Felix immediately looks extremely frightened and says "I am sorry I cannot help you. Forget I ever said anything. Okay?" "Sure" I reply "If you take me to where I can get some food." Felix exhales a huge relieved breath and says "Sure Rye whatever you need."

Suddenly Felix picks me up and runs me in such speed to a kitchen that I feel sick. "And just between you and me I could kick Alec's ass I'm just scared of what Jane would do to me" he gave me a wink as I pulled out an apple and began munching happily. The doors burst open with a gigantic gust of wind. And behind that door was Alec looking mad enough to kill everyone he met. I gulp and begin eating hurriedly starting to think this might be the last meal I ever have.

When he spoke his voice was so calm and so cold it sent shivers down my spine. He turned to Felix his tone deadly "Get out. And if you're so sure you can beat me, I dare you to cross me again." Felix stood up looking adamantly scared at the vampire in front of him. I knew Alec must be bad news if a vampire such as Felix was scared of him. Felix turned and left the room giving me one last look that clearly said I hope you come out of this okay. With Felix gone Alec turned to me and spoke in that same eerily calm voice "If you ever run away from me like that again you will find out just how scary I can really be. Now hurry up and finish your food Aro wishes to see you. I finished the last bit of my apple, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and stood up "I'm ready when you are."

We started walking to the throne room with Alec grumbling the whole way about how useless, slow, and pathetic I was. I turned around "If you think I am so slow and pathetic than why don't you do something about it." No sooner than the words were out of my moth Alec picked me up bridal style and ran me the rest of the way to the throne room.

As soon as we entered Aro smiled and came over to us. He held out his hand expectantly and I placed my warm one in his cold one. Once he was done reading my thoughts he frowned at Alec but quickly proceeded to say "There are four others who you didn't meet earlier that I would like to introduce you to. The two women you see standing behind me are Sulpicia and Athendora. Sulpicia is my mate and Athendora is Caius'." I looked over and saw two extraordinarily beautiful women. Athendora had light blond hair that flowed loosely down to her waist and Sulpicia had light brown hair and a cherub face. "The man in the corner is Demetri he is what is known as a tracker." Demetri had chestnut colored hair in a close wavy hair cut.

"The last person you need to meet is Damien his talent is too being able to deflect all powers into not working no matter if they are physical or mental." Damien had close cropped light honey blond hair with black streaks flecked in expertly. He was cute but nowhere near Alec's hotness factor. Damien turned to me and said "Pleased to meet you Ryan. I hope I get to know you better since you will soon become Mine." At this Alec lets out a feral snarl and pushes me behind him. I cling to him glad for the protection his back offers. Damien then addresses me. "We will meet again sweetheart, so don't forget that you will become Mine."

He smirks in what I suppose is supposed to be a seductive way, but sends me instead cringing into Alec's back as his arm wraps protectively around me. Alec bares his teeth at Damien low growls coming from deep within his chest.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms tears me away from Alec, for a moment I think it's Damien until I see Felix's face. Alec lunges at Damien his hand wrapping around his throat. Damien's marble skin begins to crack and splinter, until Aro sweeps from his throne into the middle of the room.

"Stop! Alec that is no way to treat our guest! You will not treat him like this again do you understand?" "Yes _Master_." Alec spits coldly to the floor. "Felix come take Damien back to his room I am sure he would like some time to rest after this ordeal." "Yes Master." Felix says looking dejected. As soon as Felix's arms drop from around me and he leaves the room my legs give out and I crash harshly to the floor. I feel Alec pick me up and run me back to my room. He lays me on the bed where I begin to sob uncontrollably.

The sobs wrack from my body and I feel Alec wrap his strong arms around me in a protective and comforting way. The sobs come harder until I'm shaking uncontrollably. " Shh Ryan, Shh." His voice soothes into my ear. I soon stop registering anything around me as I come to the conclusion that I'm no longer safe here, not while Damien's here. This causes more sobbing until I finally snap. " I want to go home! I WANT TO GO THE FUCK HOME!" I scream through my sobs. There's a knock at the door that I manage to hear through the noise I'm making.

"Yes Demetri?" " Shut that mother fucking human up before I do it myself!" with that he walks away. While I slip into a comforting nothingness. I wake up drenched in sweat with Alec's concerned face watching me. " Are you okay Ryan?" I nod my head. " I'm going to go grab a shower, then would it be alright if I went and got some food?" "Sure Human" was his amazing reply. " Thanks Parasite" I call over my shoulder.

Once I'm done with my shower I curl my hair and redo my makeup. " Okay I'm ready" Alec picks me up and runs me to the kitchen. I try to make nachos. Try being the operative word. Eventually I give up and settle on a salad. I hear Alec curse and turn to look at him expectantly. " I have to go take care of something in the throne room. Do not leave the kitchen okay?" I nod my head mutely. As soon as Alec leaves someone else replaces his presence. Damien

_**( Warning sexual content about to take place if you don't like it I will fill you in at the end of this chapter thanks**_._** You may continue reading after you see a line.**_)

" Hello Sweetheart." I gulp and begin to edge my way to the door when suddenly he is only an inch apart from me. I try to back up but his hand on my arm stops me. His lips then crash on to mine, while his hand travels up my shirt grabbing my left breast roughly in his hand. I scream out in pain but his mouth over mine muffles the sound. He lifts my top over his head and does the same with his. He parts my lips and slips his slimy tongue into my mouth, all the while I'm struggling trying to get away. He begins kissing his way down my neck leaving a gross wet trail. When he reaches my breasts he unclasps my bra and pulls it off, then takes my left one into his mouth while his hand jerks my right one painfully. Taking my nipple into his mouth he bites down hard. I scream out in pain but his hand reaches up to muffle it. " Be careful there sweetheart, someone might hear you."

Kissing his way down my stomach he undoes my jeans and pulls them off. He kisses the insides of my thighs before pulling off my boy shorts. Leaving me completely exposed. His mouth makes its way back up me stopping at my breasts again before kissing me hard.

While kissing me his hand gropes my ass. He takes his finger into his mouth wets it and slides a trail down to my ass. The pain that comes next was horrible, the worst pain that I've ever felt in my life. His finger plunges into my ass hole again and again, until I have no more energy left to scream. He kisses me again tugging on my tongue, then he slops up my jaw tugging on my earlobe.

The decent down my body begins _Again_. My breasts are his first stop. He takes my left one in his mouth circling it with his tongue while taking my right in his hand and pinching it painfully. He then does the same to my right. On the way down my stomach he stops and twirls his tongue in my belly button, before continuing his decent. Kissing from the tops of my hips to the inside of my thighs, he stops at my vagina lifts his fingers to his mouth and licks each one. Before I register what he's going to do, he sticks his finger inside me jamming it up, I scream again this time he forgot to muffle it. He pumps it harder until I go numb then proceeds to lick up and down my slit. Quickly he adds his second, third, and fourth fingers bringing the pain to an all time high.

When he's done with me he undoes his pants, pulls down his boxers and fists my hair in his hands while pushing me to my knees. He pushes my lips onto his cock masking it go inside my mouth and own my throat. He moans loudly and begins thrusting so hard that I'm gagging finally his cock convulses and he spills his disgusting seed into my mouth. He pulls his cock out stands me up and turns me around. Great I manage to think I'm going to lose my virginity by being raped. How lovely.

When I feel his cock at my entrance and I stiffen. Even though I'm a virgin I'm pretty sure he is supposed to go into my vagina not my ass then the pain starts. He pumps in and out of me quickly until he releases his load. I scream again a loud blood curdling scream as my eyes roll back into my head. Just as he is about to enter me this time in the right area, he is ripped away from me.

That's when I see Alec holding him by his throat and Sulpicia wraps me in a blanket and carries me to my room while I hear Damien be ripped apart by Alec. Alec, my Alec. Sulpicia sings me to sleep and strokes my hair comfortingly. Sometime through the night all of the guard accept for Demetri and Alec come visit me. I wake up and here Alec's rough velvety voice. "Is she all right?" He sounds worried. " Yes dear, she will be fine, a little shaken up but fine." Alec sighs in relief. " Thank you mistress well I guess I'll be going then." " NO Alec Please don't leave me please." I feel the bed dip with his weight as he wraps me in his arms. "I'm here Ryan, you're safe. Sleep Love."

_**( I hope you liked it. For all those that missed some stuff Ryan was raped by Damien and saved by Alec. Read and review. ~ Hunter ~)**_


End file.
